The Dead Plunny Revival Center
by Windy Rein
Summary: aka Where you can pick up a "unique" idea to adopt and twist into your heart's content :D
1. Salvation Judgment for a Clown

**General notes:** I'm jumping on the bandwagon! So, yeah, basically, I'm just going to be posting fics that have died and/or that I've completely forgotten where the hell I was even going :D If you want to adopt one of these feel free to do so but please inform me (PM, email, a shout-out in a review) but give credit where credit is due, please, and if you have questions, I'll try my best to answer :)

xcxc

**Summary:** The consequences of a dramatic death in the Black Order are akin to nothing you've ever seen before.**  
><strong>

**Original work:** DGM

**Pairing:** I think, I was thinking of past CrossAllen (surprisingly -.-' )

**Rating:** K+ (going with this to be safe)

**Warnings:** Aah... OC, slight Gary-Stu (imho) and a bad emo riddle. I think, that's all o.O

**Specific notes:** Oh my dear sweet Rassilon… o.O I decided to start with a long one :D Anyways, this one has plotholes bigger than Spain, at least in my opinion, so feel free to laugh/facepalm/whatever :D I know I do :P

And, umm, what else, what else, what else… Nikolai's an OC (you may remember him from "On generals, lovers and idiot subordinates", if you've read that) and this whole fic was supposed to be an extension of the idea used in "The Curse of the Peacock" drabble #2. Oh! I haven't been reading DGM since Kanda & Alma's past came into light, so please don't tell me there's something in here against canon if it's been revealed after that.

I think that's all o.O Well then, allons-y!

xcxc

**Salvation Judgment for a Clown**

xcxc

Walking down the corridors and halls of the Order was a boy (man?) of about sixteen years of age. He was wearing a black coat with gold buttons and decorations, under which he wore a white button-up shirt and a pair of smart-looking black trousers. He had a bright red ribbon around his neck and his hair was up in a high ponytail held together by a red and black ribbon. The boy's bangs though, were free to hide his face from view. As if to add to all this mystery he had adopted a way of using a mask from his master. On his right hip hung a gun holster which held a gun that only a few would've recognised in its current state. The gun had black as its basic colour and all the decorations were done in silver. The decorations in question were elaborate crosses that had a pentagram superimposed on them. His expression was dark and this might've been one of the reasons why everyone he came across left a wide open path for him. He stopped and seemed to consider something for a moment when he reached the cafeteria doors. Then he stepped in.

What greeted him inside was a somewhat orderly mess of noise and people. Some could've called it cosy, he wouldn't. He never really was one of those people that enjoyed lots of people and laughter and talking, sometimes more loudly than others. No, he was a person of calm and serenity and quiet. Probably came from his childhood. There really wasn't any quiet or peace at that time of his life.

After getting his portion of food from Jerry, he started looking for a place to sit and eat in peace. There seemed to be one table completely empty. He raised an elegant brow at the miracle of an empty table but thought nothing of it.

He was just finishing his meal when a red head and two darker haired persons sat down facing him. One of the darker ones seemed annoyed at being dragged to the table with the other two.

"Aah..." a smooth talker, this red head was. "We've been wondering for some time now, and I know this might sound a bit rude, but who exactly are you?" He had a happy grin on his face by the end of his question.

The mask-wearer raised a brow in inquiry and then smirked as he decided on the best way to answer that question. The red head and the dark-haired female leaned in closer when he opened his mouth. The dark male pretended not to care but he could notice the slightest of leans from him also.

"Exactly? Well, obviously I'm a General of the Black Order, and on a side note the youngest one in centuries, but besides that I'm also someone who has died already twice. I'm a child of sorrow and grief, and I've given up on life two times but have been given a great gift in exchange for my suffering. I am the child of Music and the Killer of centuries. But most of all I'm a man of quiet and peace, so if you'd excuse me." He said this last part with a smile and a nod to the three, before leaving them in stunned silence.

It was a moment before the dark male scoffed at the remaining two and nothing in particular before leaving them to stare at each other with the same kind of dumbstruck expressions.

"Lavi," the girl started, "what did he just say? I didn't understand even half of it." She had a slightly disappointed look on her face.

The red head, now recognised as Lavi, looked at the girl with something that was between thoughtful and slightly annoyed. "Lenalee, he just answered my question. Not the way people are used to it being answered but he answered. He told us exactly who he is. I'll have to think about this." And he, too, left the table muttering something about it all sounding too familiar.

xcxc

"Lenalee! Bring Yuu-chan to my room and I'll explain it all." Lavi had a bright smile on his face, a smile of accomplishment.

xcxc

"So, baka-usagi, what's this about you knowing what he was talking about?" an irritated tone of voice.

"Yeah, Lavi, what you know?" a need for knowledge shining on her face.

"Just think about it." a roll of an eye.

Silence was his answer and then. "Baka-usagi, not everyone's next in line for Bookman."

"Okay, okay. So, hmm, let's start from the beginning. He said he's the youngest General in centuries but beside that he's also someone who has died already twice."

Identical deadpan looks given to him. "It means that his under twenty, Cross became a General at twenty, **(1)** and that he's most likely lost someone very dear, or actually two of them. So, do you know anyone or do you need more clues?"

"There hasn't been a critical since Cloud became a General. **(2)**" Kanda furrowed his brow.

"That, Kanda, is where you're actually wrong but the rest doesn't still match." Lenalee seemed to be deep in thought.

"Don't it really? Think about it Lenalee. _The child of music and killer of centuries? A child of sorrow and grief that has been given a great gift in exchange for his suffering?_ Can't either of you really link that to _anyone_ we know?"

Widening eyes as understanding dawned. "Killer of Centuries or the Destroyer of Time..." Lenalee started. "But a child of sorrow and grief?" Kanda questioned the already obvious answer. "The idiot doesn't do anything but smile and laugh. He's the sunshine here." The last part was said begrudgingly.

"It's that that confused me too but then the child of music is the last thing to make it certain. You all remember the music we heard in the Ark."

xcxc

The newest Komurin was sticking to a pillar almost in the middle of the Order. The only thing able to reach it was the lift that was usually used for visiting Hevlaska. Of course, the thing had gone crazy ("It's just protecting dearest Lenalee!") and now it was staring at the people that were trying to turn it off, or better yet, as Kanda put it "Make the goddamned bastard of a machine blow up and disappear to whatever hole it crawled up from."

The newest General was looking at them all with an amused smile from the sidelines. That is until he got bored when Lavi missed the crazed robot for the twenty-fifth time in the span of thirty minutes. He let out an almost inaudible sigh and jumped down from his viewing spot a floor or two above onto the platform that held Lavi, Kanda, Komui and some others from the science department.

He didn't say anything to his surprised audience as he raised his gun, smiled a small pitying smile and fired a single shot at the machine. At impact nothing happened but only a fraction of a second later the whole Komurin exploded. He sighed, this time so that they all heard it, and vanished in a flash of white. It seemed this flash was what was needed to shake Komui from his crying fit as the supervisor suddenly became serious again.

xcxc

"See that expression and posture? Who do they remind you of?"

"Niisan, we don't really..."

"That's it! It's General Cross' Judgment, isn't it?"

"Lavi, I've told... Wait, General Cross'..."

The door was slammed against the room's wall.

Breathlessly, "I went to see her and check everything and it wasn't there. She said that it is not her place to speak of Destiny's paths on this."

Gaping mouths and stunned silence.

xcxc

"Komui-san, I'll be leaving today."

"Yes, of course, take good care of yourself."

A light laughter that sounded like silver.

"I always do, don't I?"

A deadpan look was given him. "Everyone remembers your first months here, General."

A slightly embarrassed smile and a scratch to the back of his head. "Well, you know, that's not the point. I'm not that same reckless idiot anymore."

A sigh. "Yes, I know. But are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready for what? Travel the world and leave this place and all the awful memories and try to make sense of it all? Yes, I believe I'm ready."

A small friendly smile. "Then I'll let you go. There is a General's meeting once every six months but I doubt if anyone's really expecting you to show up there, what with your Master and all. Well, maybe Rouvelier but you don't care for him, right?"

A disgusted wrinkling of a nose. "Of course not. But at least I won't be failing too many expectations then. I'll see if I'm nearby to stop for a visit around that time. Otherwise, I'll see you at some point in time, Komui-san." A polite bow and turning to leave the room.

"Good luck with your mission, General Walker."

A warm smile given just before exiting.

xcxc

During the next few months there was a constant stream of reports about found Innocence shards and Exorcist hopefuls to the Order. All of them were sent by the newest General in the Order. No-one really knew how he managed to find all of those people and how exactly he had heard about phenomena that weren't known even to the Order but as long as the boy did his job, no-one questioned his methods. That is until he vanished completely for months.

One General's meeting came and went without seeing General Walker or even a message from him. The next one was approaching with rapid speed and there still wasn't any news of Allen. It seemed that Komui's prediction had become true. General Walker would be seen just as often at the Order's Headquarters as his late Master.

xcxc

"Supervisor, there's something in the sky!"

"What? Nothing's supposed to be able to come that close!"

It was almost a year since Allen had left.

"Look, brother. It looks like an eagle!"

"An eagle? There's never been one of those here before."

The bird circled closer and closer to the tower.

"That's not just any eagle!"

"Lavi, what are you talking about?"

The eagle was losing height with alarming speed.

"That's a King Eagle!" **(3)**

"A what?"

In a green flash the eagle disappeared.

"What happened?"

"There are people falling from the sky!"

It was true. Two figures were falling closer and closer to the roof of the tower.

"Oh my God!"

"They're not going to make it! We have to do something!"

Both of the figures landed on the roof safely. The larger landed with more grace than the smaller, which stumbled a little before righting itself. The larger smacked the smaller to the back of the head.

xcxc

There was a white flash and both of the figures disappeared. A moment later they could hear shouting from behind the room's door. When Lavi opened the door they were all treated to a sight no-one had seen before. The smaller figure was a boy of about eight years and had his head bowed, in shame as the other person's words revealed.

"What have I _told_ you about showing off?" It was shouted. No-one though dared to go between the General and his supposed apprentice.

"Don't do it if it's not for intimidation or to defend your honour." the boy's voice carried to the audience well despite its quietness.

"That's right. And was that just now either of them?" An inquiring eyebrow was raised (they supposed at least) but everyone could see the small smile that had appeared on the man's lips.

"No, master, it wasn't." The boy raised his head. Now the unknown audience could see the boy's hair colour which was an interesting combination of red and black. The black was in randomly placed stripes among the red (that could rival Lavi's) with varying sizes. His master had a cape with a hood covering his face so they didn't see much of the man.

"That's what I thought too, Nikolai."

"General! That was the most dangerous thing I've seen you do in years! And with an apprentice, too!" Komui was practically having a heart-attack.

Lavi and Lenalee sweatdropped in the background and Lavi whispered to Lenalee "He doesn't even know who he's talking to, does he?" Lenalee just shook her head as an answer.

"Long time, no see, eh Komui-san?" The General's voice was happy. His hand reached for his hood very apparently going to lower it but then the apprentice, Nikolai, stopped him with a shout.

"Master, your mask!" the boy seemed a bit alarmed and hysterical.

"Aah, thank you, Nikolai." The boy offered a black half-mask to his Master which was gladly accepted and put on before the hood was pulled down to reveal the man's face.

Everyone gaped in surprise.

The hood revealed a man in his late teens maybe even in his twenties. He had obviously the black mask on but what caught everyone off-guard was the hair colour of the man. His long hair was pure silver and his smile was something they had all missed ever since he went "missing".

xcxc

**(1)** A total lie by the way... I don't have any clue when Cross became a General... ^^'

**(2)** Another lie, I think... I'm not sure if Cloud's the newest General in canon but does that really matter :D Let's pretend for my sake, eh? :D

**(3)** Yes, I just made up an eagle species. (I'm so much of an idiot on so many different levels... -.-')

xcxc

**A/N:** So, that's that for now... Feel free to adopt (as long as you give credit and preferably tell me), ask questions, etc. :)


	2. HEARTLESS

**General notes:** I'm jumping on the bandwagon! So, yeah, basically, I'm just going to be posting fics that have died and/or that I've completely forgotten where the hell I was even going :D If you want to adopt one of these feel free to do so but please inform me (PM, email, a shout-out in a review) but give credit where credit is due, please, and if you have questions, I'll try my best to answer :)

xxx**  
><strong>

**Summary:** Heartless. Heart so broken it exists no more.**  
><strong>

**Original work:** Loveless**  
><strong>

**Warning:** Swearing. Implied violence. Implied master-slave relationship. (the last shouldn't surprise you, if you've read Loveless)

****Rating:** **Gonna go with T jus' 'cause of the whole "implied master-slave relationship"-thing.

**Pairing:** None.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** So, by bending the time-space continuum a bit, I'm making this disclaimer apply also to the first instalment. *clears throat* I don't own anything recognizable as the already published work of any author(s).**  
><strong>

**Specific notes:** I'm not sure, if I have here two OCs or an HP-crossover. Make of it whatever you wish :D

Oh and I have mentally unstable female characters by the bucket-load in my head so feel free to snatch this one but I'd still prefer credit :) And everything I know about her is basically in there, or in between the lines.

xxx**  
><strong>

**HEARTLESS**

xxx

She'd thought her life would become normal when she moved away. She'd thought there'd be nothing to worry about and things would work out like with ordinary people. But no, her life could never be normal and problem free and ordinary and simple and ordinary and without secrets and _normal_. What was it with her and abnormal? She could feel tears trying to escape her eyes.

_**No.**_ She clamped down on the tears with a resolve she didn't know she had. She _refused_ to be the little girl afraid of her own shadow anymore. If her destiny was abnormality, she would embrace it wholeheartedly. And that meant becoming stronger. This thin, hair-like connection she had with him wasn't even close to being what she wanted. She wanted a chain of unbreakable links that would curl around his neck and choke him, if need be.

Her Fighter wouldn't be weak. If her Fighter was weak, that meant everyone would think her weak too and that was unacceptable.

With that she stood up from the bed she'd been laying in and determinedly strode to the door of the room. The letters forming on her face went unnoticed.

All those she came across in the corridors hurriedly moved away from the girl stalking the halls like a predator after its prey. There were even some gasps when her blood red hair moved aside to reveal the newly formed letters. She though paid no mind to them, _weaklings_, all the thought she spared her peers.

She stopped in front of one of many doors in one of the many corridors, took a deep breath and kicked the door open with a resounding crash when it hit the room's wall. She stopped the door with her hand before it smashed into her face.

He was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall dressed only in a pair of ripped jeans. His black hair was a mess as usual and his piercing emerald eyes held the same maliciousness that hid in her murky, mossy orbs.

When their eyes met similar smirks spread on both teens' lips. They had their name. She could see it on his face and he saw the name mirrored over her left eye. She broke the silence.

"You're weak."

That was enough to chase his smirk away and replace it with a frown but before he could say anything she continued.

"You're weak and that means I'm weak and _that_ is unforgivable. If we are weak, others will see it and use it to their advantage. That can't happen. We _will_ become stronger and we _will_ kill motherfuckin' Beloved and we _will _shred them to _fuckin' __**pieces**__!_ You got that?"

His smirk had returned by the end of her rant.

"What do you suggest _we_ do about it then, Kiyo-sama?" his voice was low and husky.

She scoffed at his question.

"We fight weaklings, of course, and we strengthen our bond 'till I can wrap the _chain_ around your neck and snap it, if you disobey."

A pause.

"In short, we train. And we start now."

"Now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What better place than a school full of Fighter Units?" her smirk was bordering on bloodthirsty.

And of course the first Unit they ran into was the female Zero one...

xxx

**A/N:** Again, hope you enjoyed and do tell me if you adopt this :)


	3. HEARTLESS pt 2

**Content notes:** All warnings in HEARTLESS as well as the rating and the pairing notes still aply. Added **warning**, Kiyo reveals what she deems her "kid-friendly" sadistic side & clichéd writing runs amok.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own. I promise you guys will be one of the first to know, if I ever get the rights to any fandom.

**A/N:** The amazing thing about unpacking your moving boxes is that you end up finding your fic notes from almost two years ago :D I actually had no idea I'd actually written this scene, I'd completed deleted the whole thing o.O I, though, remember imagining how the Spell Battle would work, but...I think it's just for the better (concerning everyone's mental state as well as my reputation as a writer) that it never, ever sees the light of day. (yes, it was that awful -.-')

xcxc

**H****EARTLESS pt. 2 (or "I'm so surprised to find yet another person who hates Seimei)**

xcxc

"Who are you?"

The kid really should learn to keep his mouth shut in her opinion. His voice grated on her nerves.

"We?" she smirked while tugging some hair her ear, the movement revealing the name over her eye. "We are Heartless," the kid gasped and Beloved's abandoned toy frowned darkly. "Heart so wounded, it became ice. And you are Loveless or should I say the Loveless Sacrifice and Beloved's broken pet?"

"Soubi's no-one's pet!"

Her lip pulled back in a slight snarl and that was all her Fighter needed to see to speak for the first time. "Shut your mouth, kid. Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard for Kiyo-sama." His voice wasn't loud but held enough contempt to make Ritsuka wince. He then opened his mouth but Soubi cut him off.

"Heartless...you're the ones who sent most of the school to the hospital just before Seimei disappeared."

Ritsuka winced...again.

"Fuckin' Beloved got away, too. But no worries, he's still there somewhere and next time we see him, we'll rip him limb from limb and shove his heart down his fuckin' throat." her eyes had gained a not-so-sane glint and her smile was _so_ bloodthirsty Ritsuka thought of a hungry vampire for a moment and became even more nauseous.

"What Seimei has done to you?" Soubi asked.

"He fuckin' exists." Kiyo started and her sentouki continued, "He thinks he's above everyone else and that he's the strongest out there and that's unforgivable."

Ritsuka gritted his teeth while Soubi only nodded.

"Shall we start then?" his question was answered with twin smirks.

"We are Heartless and declare this Spell Battle. Do you accept?"

"Of course we accept."

xcxc

**A/N:** I realized after writing this down that I might have made Ritsuka a bit of a wimp here ^^'


End file.
